prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Merchandise
Here is a list of merchandise that have been produced for Doki Doki! Pretty Cure series. Arcade Game Card Collections *Doki Doki! Pretty Cure McDonald's Card Collection *Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Appeared Card Collection♥ *Let's Dance with Ai-chan! Card Collection *Holding Pretty Cure Girls Collection ★ Card Collection *The Trump Card of Love! Cure Ace! Card Collection *Job of Dreams Town♪ Card Collection Cure Dolls Please refer to main page Cure Dolls. Cosplay Costumes Please refer to main page Cosplay Costumes for Kids. Utensils dokidoki.plate2.jpg|Plate dokidoki.soupcup.jpg|Soup Plate dokidoki.plate.jpg|e-Lunch Plate dokidoki.spoon.jpg|Spoon dokidoki.cup.jpg|Cup dokidoki.spoon2.jpg|Breakfast Spoon dokidoki.fork.jpg|Breakfast Fork dokidoki.glass.jpg|Breakfast Glass dokidoki.sticks.jpg|Chopsticks with Box dokidoki.lunchfork&spoonset.jpg|Fork & Spoon set dokidoki.lucnhplate.jpg|Lunch Plate dokidoki.smalllucnplate.jpg|Small Lunch Plate dokidoki.lucnsouplate.jpg|Lunch Soup Plate dokidoki.lucnhbowl2.jpg|Noodle Bowl dokidoki.lucnhsmallbowll.jpg|Curry Bowl dokidoki.saucer.jpg|Saucer dokidoki.lucnhcup.jpg|Lunch Cup Keychains heart.key.jpg|Cure Heart keychain dia.key.jpg|Cure Diamond keychain rose.key.jpg|Cure Rosetta keychain sword.key.jpg|Cure Sword keychain Ai.keychain.JPG|Ai-chan keychain Toys lovely.playset.jpg|Lovely Commune and Cure Loveads playset Deluxe lovely.pack2.jpg|Lovely Commune carrying pack dokidoki.lovies.heartselection.jpg|Heart Selection! Cure Heart's Cure Loveads playset dokidoki.lovies.mixselection.jpg|Mixed Selection! Cure Sword's, -Diamond's and -Rosetta's Cure Loveads playset dokidoki.lovies.specialselection.jpg|Lovely Pink Selection! Pink Cure Loveads playset 1000081054_1.jpg|Lovely Blue Selection! Blue Cure Loveads playset dokidoki.lovely showcase.jpg|Solitia Select Lovely Showcase dokidoki.lovelyincome.jpg|Makoto's Lovely Microphone dokidoki.figu.jpg|Doki Doki! figures dokidoki.sharuru.softoy.jpg|Talking Sharuru soft Toy dokidoki.raquel.softoy.jpg|Talking Raquel soft Toy dokidoki.lance.softoy.jpg|Talking Lance soft Toy dokidoki.dabyi.softoy.jpg|Talking Dabyi soft Toy Doki.Toy.Plush.PNG|"Take Care of me!" - Ai-Chan soft toy Doki.Toy.PNG|Mini Ai-Chan soft toy with Carrying rope Doki.Packet.Toy.PNG|Cure Heart as a toy with one Commune and with two Loveads packet Doki.Sword.Packet.Toys.PNG|Cure Sword as a toy with one Commune and two Loveads packet Doki.Mobile.Game.PNG|Doki Doki! Color Video Game for kids Doki.Teach.Game.PNG|Doki Doki! Teaching Game Computer Doki.Doki.Watch.PNG|Doki Doki! Watch Doki.Simple.Draw.PNG|Doki Doki! Drawing Book Doki.Puzzle.PNG|Doki Doki! Puzzle Doki.Mobile.PNG|Doki Doki! Mobile Phone Doki Doki Precure Cake.jpg|Cake ornaments. Lovely Heart Arrow.png|Love Heart Arrow toy 1000080653_1.jpg|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Camera 1000080651_1.jpg|Ai-Chan carrying bag FIG-COL-5318_02.jpg|Cure Heart clothes change. Ace.transform.toy.png|Love Eyes Palette toy Ace.palette.bag.jpg|Love Eyes Palette bag Ace.rouge.kiss.jpg|Love Kiss Rouge toy Doki.figuirnes2.jpg|Doki Doki! Figurines 2 Ddpc.lovelypad.PNG|Magical Lovely Pad toy magicallovelyharp.jpg|Magical Lovely Harp Toy Lifestyle Doki.Hair.PNG|Hair Ornaments with all the Doki Doki! Cures Doki.Shampoo.PNG|Hair Shampoo featuring Doki Doki! Cures and Ai Doki.Hairsolution.PNG|Hair solution featuring Doki Doki! Cures Doki.Haircream.PNG|Hair Cream featuring Doki Doki! Cures Doki.Toothpack3.PNG|Toothbrushes (pack of three) featuring Doki Doki! Cures Doki.Tooth1.PNG|Toothbrush featuring Cure Heart Doki.bandaid.PNG|Band-aid (10 sheets) featuring Doki Doki! Cures CDs, DVDs, Blu-rays and Console Games Doki.doki.ending.cd.jpg|Happy Go Lucky! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure / Kono Sora no Mukou Single (CD) Doki.doki.opening.cd.jpg|Happy Go Lucky! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure / Kono Sora no Mukou Single (DVD +CD) Doki.sountracl.PNG|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure Sound Link Love! dokidoki.songbird.jpg|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Character Album ~SONGBIRD~ Doki.Album1.jpg|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Vocal Album 1 ~Jump up, GIRLS!~ ddpc.lovelinkCD.png|Love Link Single (CD) ddpc.lovelinkCD.DVD.png|Love Link Single (DVD +CD) dokiodkiprecure.jpg|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Vocal Album 2 ~100% PRECURE DAYS☆~ img056.jpg|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Original Soundtrack 2: Pretty Cure Sound Arrow!! MJSA-1073.jpg|Pounding Pretty Cure Vocal Best Doki.Vol.01.PNG|DVD Volumes Dokidoki-Precure-Narikiri-Life.jpg|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Narikiri Live in 3DS Dokidoki!.Precure.full.1600387.jpg|Doki Doki! Precure 2014 Calendar Dokidoki!.Precure.full.1600388.jpg|Doki Doki! Precure 2014(January and February) Dokidoki!.Precure.full.1600389.jpg|Doki Doki Precure! 2014(March and April) Dokidoki!.Precure.full.1600394.jpg|Doki Doki! Precure 2014(May and June) Dokidoki!.Precure.full.1600395.jpg|Doki Doki Precure 2014(July and August) Dokidoki!.Precure.full.1600399.jpg|Doki Doki! Precure 2014(September and October) Dokidoki!.Precure.full.1600400.jpg|Doki Doki! Precure 2014(November and December) DDPc2014. Jpg Others DokiDoki.cureBag.jpg|Doki Doki! Bag featuring first 4 Cures and Ai-Chan dokibag5.jpg|Doki Doki! Bag featuring All 5 Cures DokiDoki.MascotBag.jpg|Doki Doki! Bag featuring Mascots Doki.Pillow.PNG|Doki Doki! Cures featured in a pillow Dokigummy.jpg|Cute Card Gummy Dokicardgum.jpg|Card Collection with Gums Dokiprettygummy.jpg|Dokidoki Pretty Gummy Shirts Doki.Shirt.Pink.PNG|Doki Doki! Version 1 Shirt in Pink Doki.Shirt.Blue.PNG|Doki Doki! Version 1 Shirt in Blue/Yellow Doki.Version2.Shirt.PNG|Doki Doki! Version 2 Shirt in Magenta Doki.Version2.Shirt.Yello.PNG|Doki Doki! Version 2 Shirt in Yellow/Black Doki.Version3.Shirt.PNG|Doki Doki! Version 3 Shirt in Black/Magenta Doki.Version3.Pink.PNG|Doki Doki! Version 3 Shirt in Pink/Black Doki.Version3.Blue.PNG|Doki Doki! Version 4 Shirt in Blue Doki.Version4.Pink.PNG|Doki Doki! Version 4 Shirt in Magenta Doki.Version5.Pink.PNG|Doki Doki! Version 5 Shirt in Pink Doki.Version5.Yellow.PNG|Doki Doki! Verison 5 Shirt in Yellow 1000080722_1.jpg|Doki Doki! Cure Heart costume shirt Sword.shirt.jpg|Doki Doki! Cure Sword costume shirt 1000081322_1.jpg|Doki Doki! Version 6 Shirt 1000079996_1.jpg|Doki Doki! Version 7 (Pink) 1000079996_2.jpg|Doki Doki! Version 7 (Dark Blue) 1000080648_1.jpg|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure shirt 1 1000080620_1.jpg|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure shirt 2 1000080621_1.jpg|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure shirt 3 Sword.Rosetta.PJ.jpg|Cure Rosetta and Cure Sword Transformation Pajamas Heart.Diamond.shirt.jpg|Cure Diamond and Cure Heart Transformation Pajamas External Links * Pretty Cure Toys Site (Japanese) Category:Merchandise Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Gallery